Ben 10 Fanfic: Revealing What's Been Hidden
by Narunaru65
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story I am publishing, hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Ben 10 or anything related to it.

Ben10 Fanfic: Revealing What Has Been Hidden: Chapter 1

It had been 2 summers since Ben had found the omnitrix, also 2 years since he had seen Gwen. He had missed spending time with her and Max since the first summer they had spent together. But that all was about to change...

Ben was asleep in bed on the 3rd day of summer. He had planned to spend the day inside playing the new Sumo Slammer game that had just come out last week. But those plans were quickly going to change.

Ben's door kicked open and Gwen came in yelling at him to get up. "Wake up dweeb! Start packin'!"

Ben looked up at her in surprise. "What're you doing here?" still half asleep.

"Me, you, and Grandpa Max are going on a summer road trip together! Just like we did 2 years ago!" said Gwen.

"But I don't wanna get.. AHHH!" Ben was pulled by his arm and fell off his bed onto the ground. "Alright, fine, I'm awake!"

Gwen victoriously smilied, "Good, now start packing and get out to the RV!" She left the room and walked down stairs as Ben got up to his feet and started to pack.

Ben started thinking to himself, "Geez... Gwen seems pretty excited about this trip, but to me, it's just another lame summer with Grandpa and Gwen..." But deep down inside, he had missed spending time with them, especially Gwen.

After spending about 5 minutes packing, Ben raced outside to the RV to meet up with Max and Gwen so they could start their journey. "Hey Ben! Good to see ya buddy!" Ben looked up at the side door of the RV to see Grandpa Max standing there. "Hey Grandpa, what made you decide that we were going on a road trip this summer?"

"Well to be honest, I missed spending time with the two of you and I wanted to bring it back." explained Max.

"Ah, well, I guess I kinda missed spending time with you guys too.." said Ben.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in so we can get a move on!"

"Alright, alright." Ben jumped into the RV and off they went.

Ben went to the back of the RV to find Gwen sitting at the table. He looked at her in shock. She sure had changed in the past 2 years. Ben thought to himself, "Wow, she is actually cute now.. But what am I saying, she is my cousin, snap out of it."

"What are you looking at dweeb?" said Gwen.

"Oh, nothing, just staring off." Ben said nervously.

Ben walked up to the table and sat across from Gwen. He urged to speak with her, but was too shy. Gwen broke the silence, "So, what have you done with yourself the past 2 years?"

"Eh, nothing really, just school and video games." Ben smiled.

"Nothing else at all? Is there a special girl you like or anything like that?" Gwen demanded.

Ben looked down at the table, "Well... um... not really.."

But deep inside, he wanted to tell Gwen that he had developed feelings for her ever since that summer, but he was too afraid of the outcome because he didn't know if Gwen felt the same way.

"Hmm.. Well same story here.. all of them are immature and stupid.. Just like you." Gwen had an evil smile on her face.

Ben scrowled, "Hey, shutup doofus, you're talking about being immature when you just called me stupid."

Then the silence struck again, they didn't speak a word till they reached the first camp site.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Tennysons had finally reached the campsite after 3 hours of driving. Grandpa Max said to Ben and Gwen, "Boy, you too were awfully quiet."

Both Ben and Gwen just stared at him and didn't say a word. After that akward moment, they got out of the RV and began setting up camp in this deserted forest like area. Ben decided to ditch the campsite and explore. He walked down a trail he had found, and it led to a little secluded area with a river by it. He took off his shirt, and sat on a rock overviewing the river. He started thinking about Gwen. He knew he wanted her, but he couldn't figure out what to say, and how to say it right. He just stared off at the crashing rapids in the river as he thought. But then, something interuppted his thoughts, he felt something touch his shoulder, it was Gwen. "What are you doing here Ben? You were supposed to help set up camp."

"I just wanted to get some fresh air, been cooped up in that RV for too long" Ben lightly chuckled.

"Well anyways, look, I wanted to apologize for what happened on the RV earlier, it's just that I haven't seen you in so long, and I didn't know what to say." said Gwen.

"It's ok, neither did I.." Ben replied with his head down.

"But there is something I want to get off my chest, back when you asked me if there was a special girl that I liked, I lied, the person I like... well love... is you Gwen."

Gwen looked at him in shock, "You love me..? But we are.. and you.. it's just not right, Ben" Gwen said with a sincere look on her face.

"I don't care, I can't deny my feelings for you Gwen, I've felt this way ever since the first summer we spent together, it was sorta like love at first sight. I just couldn't really tell you because I was too nervous and was scared you wouldn't feel the same way.."

"Well, Ben, I actually have the same feelings for you too.. It's pretty much the same story as yours.. ever since that summer.. It's just that I got to know you more and I found out what kind of person you are.. I love you too Ben.." Gwen blushed bright red.

Ben looked up at her with a blushing smile. Gwen then looked up at him, and started coming closer towards him. Her heart was racing with excitement as was Ben's. She leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Ben was surprised but just went with it. He loved the feel of her soft, warm lips on his. The kiss was then interuppted by the sound of Grandpa Max shouting "Kids! Time for dinner!"

Ben abruptly stopped and looked at Gwen blushing. "This will be our little secret."

Gwen nodded and they started heading back to the campsite, hand in hand, with a deep smile on their faces knowing that a new relationship has begun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ben and Gwen made it back to the campsite. They feared what Grandpa had prepared for them. Probably some outrageous meal that involved bugs and other gross ingredients. But to their surprise, it was regular hotdogs. Ben realized he hadn't eaten all day and was starving, so he dug in. Gwen passed. After Ben was finished eating, Grandpa said, "I'm going into town to get some marshmellows so we can roast them over a fire."

Ben and Gwen nodded while blushing, because they knew while Grandpa was gone, it was quality time they were going to spend together. As soon as the RV wasn't in sight, they approached and sat down in front of the fire, they began to cuddle. Gwen leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "So, how long do you think it will take for him to get back?" said Ben.

"Well, the last store I saw was about 15 minutes away from here, so about half an hour." said Gwen.

"Well I'm glad I can spend it with you." Said Ben as he kissed her gently on the head.

Gwen smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek, as the warm fire roared in front of them. Ben fell back and layed on the grass and looked up at the stars, Gwen followed. "Man, I never want this moment to end.. it's just perfect" said Ben.

"Yeah.. it is, isn't it?" Gwen said as she yawned.

Ben chuckled, "You're tired already?"

"Yeah, it was a longggg day" Gwen said with exhaustion.

"Well, just close your eyes.." Ben said as he passed out.

"Ben? Ben?" It was no use, he was out. Gwen laughed.

Gwen closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had drifted into a state of sleep.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ben and Gwen were awoken by the sound of the RV approaching back to the campsite. Grandpa Max parked it and stepped out saying, "Wake up kids, time to roast some marshmellows!"

"No thanks Grandpa, I think I'm gonna go in the RV and sleep." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, same here." Said Ben.

"Well alright, you're missing out though. Oh! By the way, can you throw out the tent? I feel like sleeping out here tonight."

"Uhh, sure." Ben grabs the tent from the cabinet right above the RV door and tosses it to Grandpa.

"Thanks, now sleep well guys. See ya in the morning." Said Grandpa.

"You too." Gwen and Ben said as they headed into the RV.

They started to get ready for bed. While Ben was brushing his teeth, Gwen walked up and said, "Do you think Grandpa is getting suspicious?"

Ben spits into the sink, "Nah, he hasn't really seen anything I think."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just getting paranoid." Gwen lightly laughed.

"Well anyways, I'm actually tired, so I'm gonna sleep, night Gwen." Said Ben.

"Wait.." Gwen grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and kissed him.

Ben totally felt stupid for forgetting about him and Gwen. He went with the kiss, and then wrapped his arms softly around Gwen.

"I love you.." said Gwen,

"I love you too." Ben said to her smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Later on that night, Ben was woken up by something tapping him on the shoulder. It was Gwen. "Hey Ben, I think I heard something outside in the bushes... is it ok if I sleep with you tonight..?"

Ben had a puzzled look on his face, he thought it was a dream at first. "Well.. *yawn*, I don't mind, but what if Grandpa comes in and sees us?"

"Don't worry about that, he left the keys in here, I'll just lock the doors." said Gwen.

"Why not then." Ben said half asleep.

Gwen lifted up the covers, and climbed into bed with Ben. Gwen gently scooted up towards Ben, lifted her hand over his torso, and kissed the back of his neck, "Thanks.." said Gwen.

Ben, with his head facing away from Gwen mumbled, "No problem."

Gwen smiled and closed her eyes, fastly falling asleep, feeling secure with Ben by her side. 


	6. Update

Sorry guys, I've been busy lately, I will have the next chapter up very soon. I had to spend all Thanksgiving break working on a project for school. I already have some of chapter 6 done, so, it should be out this week. Very sorry to keep you waiting.

~Naru :) 


End file.
